The present invention relates to a process for laminating a continuous layer of a photosensitive material which contains a support film to a series of substrates and trimming, i.e., breaking, the photosensitive layer and the support film at the laminated edges of the sbustrates. The support film serves as a backing material for the photosensitive layer and a severing operation is required to separate the laminated substrates from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,264 discloses an integrated process for laminating a supported photosensitive composition onto a series of substrates wherein after lamination a laminated substrate is pulled or jerked along its longitudinal axis in the direction of travel of the substrate to exceed the breaking strength of the laminated layer and the support (if present) at the trailing edge of the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,051 discloses a process of laminating a photosensitive film to a substrate, applying a solvent or softening agent to a portion of a backup sheet contacting the photosensitive film to reduce the tear strength of the film, and peeling the backup sheet from the laminated photoresist film whereby the weakened photoresist is torn along the edge of the substrate.